The invention relates to an apparatus for trimming flat products, especially multi-sheet printed products such as newspapers, magazines, brochures and the like.
An apparatus of this generic type is known from EP-A-0 367 715 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,731, wherein circular, fixedly-mounted counter blades, which are rotatable about respective axes, are disposed opposite the two end faces of a cellular wheel. In practice, it has proven to be difficult to maintain accurately, between the counter blades and the blades disposed on the cellular wheel, predetermined blade clearances such that consistently clean cutting edges are obtained on all printed products. This is therefore the object of the invention.